Always Lost, But Now is Found
by cynderthedragoness1
Summary: Hiccup finds a litter from his mother and finds out that he was never born a Viking.
1. Puralog

Always lost, but now is found

Do not own HTTYD and Brave

Prolog

It was a dark and cloudy night. The only source of light was a torch and the acashinle moonlight that licked out of the clouds. All that was heard was soft thuds of that of horses hooves made as it hit the ground. The white mare moved as fast as she could without her rider falling off. The rider herself was holding onto the horse as hard as she could without dropping her fragile bundle.

Suddenly bolas came out of no were and tied around the horses forelegs making her fall to the ground and sending her rider flying off and the bundle out of her arms and onto the moss covered ground.

Slowly the rider got up, shacking the dizziness out of her head. She looked up sharply to hearing soft crying coming from the bundle of cloth. Getting up quickly, she ran the bundle. Picking it up gently and moving a piece that covered a face of a month old baby.

The babies' head was covered in red/brown heir like the women's, lightly freckled face, his dark emerald eyes were red and buffy from crying. His little chin was a little bloody from the fall but it wasn't fettle but it would live a scare though.

"Hush now my little prince." Coode the women as she rocked the baby boy gently.

In the shadows a figure studded. It had brood shoulders and as tall as 6". He slowly walked tordes the women and the baby. *Snap* the women gasped and turned around.

"Please no…"

Hiccup woke with a gasp and looked around his room, it was empty all excepted the Night Fury that slept in the corner of his room on his rock slap. It's been a week scenes the outcasts kidnapped him and Toothless and he's been having the same dream for a week and it keeps ending on the same spot. Hiccup looked over to his desk and saw his notebook with his stuffed dragon on top of it, both of them were given to him by his mother. Hiccup sighed at the thought of his dead mother, bringing up his knees to his chest and hugged them. He missed his mother more and more each day.


	2. Chapter 1 Remembering the past

CH1: remembering the past

Note: I do not own HTTYD or Brave.

It was a lazy day on the island of Berk not a creasher stirred not even the dragons aced up today. They all just sleeped and laded about the village.

But at the dragon academy things were not as calm. The teens were doing a trust exercise with their dragons. The Academy was set up like a maze, and the goal of the exercise was for their dragons to find them without flying or for their riders calling them.

So far only Toothless and Stormfly was a bill to find their person in the maze. For the other three dragons and four riders they… for lack of better words struggling. Meatlug was close to her rider but kept tacking the rung turn, Barf and Belch kept arguing on which way to go, and for Hookfang will, he was doing what the other dragons in the village is doing; enjoying the lazy day and not finding or caring for his rider today. (Like rider, like dragon.)

Up in the stands Hiccup was skishing the women in his dreams as she sat on top of her white mare, holding the baby in her arms strongly but softly. Next to him Toothless was looking down at the drawing, eyes narrowing as he looked at the women trying to remember where he saw the women before. The Dragons eyes widen as he remembered what happened 16 years ago.

Flashback

Believe it or not Night Fury's homeland was not were the Vikings live but they lived in the land of Scotland is the true home of the Night fury's. Sometimes but not always, some Fury's would find a home or riders to live with. Now Toothless was only 182 years of age and a Fury's had to be 190 so they can support the Wight of a human to have a rider, but they could still find a home to live with. For Toothless his family was the DunBroch's, the leaders of the clan.

The family had three members. Lord Fergus, Lady Valery, and young lord Henry. Toothless had come to the family a week after Henry was born and Lady Valery tuck a liking to him the moment she saw him, the baby just as mush.

In the two weeks that Toothless stayed with the family Lady Valery had yet to name him, saying that she wanted to see his personality before naming him.

It was the middle of the night when the Vikings started to raid the village just outside the castle. Not only that but they were also trying to get into the castle as will too. Toothless was in his stall that was next to Lady Valery's mare Star. He saw the whole castle was in an frenzy as they try to keep the Vikings out of the castle. Since Toothless was still new to the way the castle ran, he guest it was the way it ran daring a raid.

In the corner of his eye Toothless saw Valery come running to him and Star, with young Henry in her arms. When she got to him and Star she placed the baby in his forepaws and started to saddle the mare. When she was done she retrieved the baby and lead both horse and dragon to the back gate. When they got there Valery used her free hand to take off his royal caller.

"Just in case the Vikings find you, now fly away and don't come back till morning."

The caller fell to the ground with a soft thud and Valery mounted onto her horse and galloped away from the castle and into the forest.

Toothless did as he was told and came back that morning to find the castle in complete rune and Lady Valery nowhere in site. Only the injured mare of Lady Valery. Trotting over to Star he asked "Where's Val and Henry."

"He came out of nowhere and a big Viking of a man came out and he took them. He took my lady and her colt." She said, Star bowed her head and nickered in discomfort of her injures. Toothless reared back his head and looked around for Lady Valery and Henry. But only a sad lord Fergus.

"Which way did they go Star."

"To the West, to the Island of Berk. It was there Chief that took them."

With the directions in paw Toothless flow to the West.

End of Flashback

Toothless again looked at the book that was in his riders hand and bend down and took a big sniff of the page. He smelt Lady Valery on it. The smell was faint but it was there and he also noticed that this page was thinker thin the other pages in the book.

Thin it all clicked all together like his tail fin. Now he understand way Hiccup smelt so familiar that day in the cove he was young lord Henry DunBroch. Unsheathing his teeth and grapping the page, he tears the paper in half and as he did that a hidden litter fell out onto Hiccup's lap. On the folded paper it was labeled to him from his mother.

Arthurs notes

Ha I live you on a clif hanger I am so mean to my readers. But on a happy note this is my second update. So yeah don't forget to R&R.


	3. Chapter 3 The truth and an Escape

CH2: The truth and an Escape

Me: I don't own HTTYD or Brave.

Hiccup: I bet you do though. By the way how will be my love entrusted.

Me: You have to what and see Hiccup.

Merida: I told you she wouldn't say.

Me: enjoy the Ch.

When Hiccup saw Toothless sniff his book the last thing he was expecting was for Toothless to do was him grab the page and tire it. Also next thing to think was for a litter to fall out and drop on to his lap that was from his mother.

"Toothless how did you…" he started to ask but stopped and just stared at the litter. His name was written in ink elegantly in both runes and English. Hiccup did always found it odd that he could read both Norse and English. Picking up the litter he started to read the litter from his diseased mother.

Dear Hiccup

_If you are reading this thin I am no longer with you, ether killed by a dragon or by sickness. But the most important thing is that you are not dead. Now Hiccup read this very carefully am about to tell you something very important, you are not who you think you are._

_Your real name is henry DunBroch, first born of lord Fergus leader of the clan DunBroch in Scotland._

_When you were but a small baby your "Father" kidnaped the both of us, scaring my face to hide my identity and changed both our names for good mishear._

_If you ever get the chance, run away from Berk and travel east of this island till you find the castle of DunBroch and find and show this litter to lord Fergus. Whatever you do don't show this to any Viking exspishly Stoick the Vast; he will stop at nothing to keep you on this accursed island._

From your loving mother,

Valery DunBroch

Hiccup looked up from the litter to his dragon and thin down into the arena at the other teens, thin to the litter in his hands again. So he truly wasn't a Viking and if this litter rang true thin he was a young lord, and not the son of the chief that he was raised to believe and he has a greater fate thin this.

Looking back up he placed the litter into his notebook again and got onto Toothless and flow to the one person that he could always count on. Gobber.

Landing outside the forge, Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and ran into forge. Slamming the door open he spotted Gobber working on the teeth of a terror. Hiccup walked over to the blacksmith and whited for him to be done with dragon. When Gobber was done he saw Hiccup sitting on a stool he asked "What can I do you for Hiccup?"

"I was just thinking of my mom when I remembered that she had a scare on her face that ran down from her right temple to her left chick and I was rendering what happen to her to get a scare like that."

"Ah now that's a tail to tell." Gobber said as he sat down on a stool, and started to tell his story.

"It was dragon raid like any other back in the day and Val was fighting every dragon that came at her and every Viking was impressed with her fighting skills. Then out of nowhere an Nadder's spick came out of nowhere and sliced her face. It missed her eye thank Odin but it left her sick for weeks."

Hiccup looked at Gobber for a second and asked a risky Question "Are you shore that's what happen or did my dad tell you to say that, just in case I asked you that question?" Hiccup looked at the blacksmith and whiting for him to answer, but all he did was look at a dagger and tried to be interested in it.

Tacking the silence as an yes, Hiccup got up and ran out and got on Toothless and flow to his house going in throw the room's window and got of the dragon and started to pack his hole room. Making sheer there was nothing left he put his notebook in his vest and the book of dragons in his saddle bag. Then he placed his Viking helmet on his desk along with a note that read.

_You lied to me my whole life._

_Henry D._

Hiccup signed the litter with his real name. now that he now the truth he would no longer go by his fack name but now he will go by his real name, Henry DunBroch.

Looking over to Toothless Henry walked over to him and scratched his head as Toothless gave a soft purr. Looking all over the room Henry gave a sad but anger sigh as he got on the Night Fury's back. They both shot out the window and headed east to Scotland and out of Viking waters. Henry looked back to the small island and said a sigh lent goodbye to the one person he will miss the most. Astrid.

Arthur notes:

Will here you have it Ch. 2 I hope you like it. Now for my readers I will not be updating for the rest of the month manly because I'll be going to be a camp consoler for a summer camp and out the there is no internet but I'll be ruff drafting the other Ch. So it 6:35 here in Texas time to watch HTTYD on Fox


	4. Chapter 4 Land and Family

Ch. 3: Land and Family

Me: Hello ever body and welcome back to the story.

Hiccup: So Cynder do you want to say it or do you want to.

Me: No I got a cool gest to say it.

Hiccup: Who?

Me: Jack come on out and tell them.

Jack Frost: Cynderthedragoness1 owns nothing not even me.

Me: A girl can dream right.

It had bine 5 days since Henry lift Berk all he say was nothing but open water. And he was sick of it and to top it all off him and Toothless hadn't seen land in three days so the both of them were tired and hungry.

Henry reached down for his water skin to drink but soon found out that it was bone dry, not a drop of water lift in it. Looking up he say the most godly site ever in his whole life. Land.

Toothless seeing the land to speed up his flying. Both rider and dragon landed on a clef that leads into a big bay. (Google map Lake Loch Ness and you know what am saying) Getting off of Toothless, Henry stretched out his poor body and Toothless started to make his bed and went to sleep. Looking over at his dragon and say that he had the right idea and sat down next to Toothless and fill fast asleep.

…**Sexy line and you know it…**

Henry woke up the next morning to the sun rays betting down on his eyes. He opened his eyes to see waters of the bay. Getting up he looked around the land and say that the trees were brighter in color thin Berk's trees.

When both Toothless and Henry were full and more rested, they started the journey up again but this time Toothless tock the lead flow straight to the castle of DunBroch. It tock them a few more days to reach the Castle but they mad it and it was just the way Toothless remembered it from 16 years ago.

Henry got off of Toothless and started to walk to the beige Toothless followed right behind him. Walking up to the castle gate the guards stopped him and his dragon.

"We wish to sick audience with Lord Fergus" Henry said with small but powerful voice he didn't think he had.

The guards looked at each other thin to the Night Fury who held up himself with pride. "Come on lad this way" the guard to the lift said and started to walk toads the castle. When they got to the wooden double door the guards there opened. "Stay here lad and what a moment." The guard said as he entered the castle.

It took more than a moment but it took five moments for the guard to come back out the castle. When he did the guard gestured for him to fallow. They walked throw many halls and past many doors and tapestries on the walls. The farther they walked the more Henry got nerves about meeting his real father.

They stop at a door that most have led to the throne room. The guard opened the door and Henry saw man that most have been Fergus, to his right was a woman with braided brown hair that went to the ground and wore a green dress, to her right were 2 year old triplets. To Fergus lift was a 14 year old girl with flaming red hair in a green dress.

When Henry and Toothless strode in front of them Henry got down on one knee the good one and Toothless bowed his head. "Lord Fergus I come from the island of Berk and my name is Henry DunBroch and I got reasons to believe that I am your son" Henry said with a very small voice. He looked at Fergus and saw shack on his face and confusion too.

"What makes you say that lad?" Fergus said with a deep voice.

"When I was drawing in my book my dragon Toothless found a litter in between the pages…" as Henry was saying this he pulled out his book and got the litter and handed it to a guard how handed it to Fergus. "…The litter is from my mom who died when I was 5 from sickness"

Fergus looked over the litter and he would remember his late wife's hand writing any were. Getting up and handing the litter to his second wife Elinor, he walked down to the boy and gestured foe him to get on his feet or foot he saw that was missing his left leg just like him. When Henry was up Fergus engulfed him in a big bear hug. (It's funny because his the Bear king)

"Can't breathe" Henry said with what little air he had in his lungs. "Fergus Dear put the poor lad down" said Elinor as she walked to the happy king and his lost son that she heard so much about. Putting down his son he put him at arm's length and looked up and down, Henry did the same. Both of them were happy to see each other. Coiffing Fergus Gestured to his family and said "May I introduce you to you knew family, Queen Elinor your step mother…" he pointed to his wife. "… These young lads are your Half-brothers Herris, Hubert, and Hamish…" He thin pointed to each of the Triplets in order "…And this is your lovely Half-sister Merida." He finished with his only daughter.

Henry looked at all of them with a small on his face. He heard a bark from his Night Fury he looked over to him only for him to be shuffed by the dragon and for him to bonused in front of Fergus with happy yelps and barks. "You old rescale of a dragon so that were you went off to trying to find me son have you." The king said with laughter in his voice and Henry looked on in outer confusion.

"You know who Toothless is?" Henry asked Fergus looked over to his son and laugh some more and said "Of course I do he came to live with us when you and your mother were still around. Both of you tock a liken to him when he came, He disappeared the day after the Vikings raided us and I never say him again till now that is."

Henry smiled at the thought of being with Toothless when he was a baby. A rumpling sound came from Henry stomach and everyone laugh at the sound "I suppose that we can have an early dinner today." Elinor said with a smile on her face. They all lift the thorn room and moved to the dinning hall to eat.

Arthur notes:

So I lied this is the last CH. And there will be no updates for two week because od summer camp, I'm on staff. But any way what did you think was it good family fluff or do I need to work on it a little. R&R


	5. Chapter 5 2 Years Latter

CH. 4: 2 years latter

Me: oh it's good to be back.

Hiccup: you did an ironman 2 refines.

Me: so what?

Merida: I thought you were a DreamWorks and Pixar person?

Me: I am also a marvel fan.

Jack: but I'm your fav right?

Spirit: (western voice) that place goes to me Frostbite. (Snorts in jack's face)

Jack: Your fav is the spirit of freedom?

Me: that's right so that means that he gets to say it.

Spirit: Cynderthedragoness owns nothing, not even this hansom stallion.

Me: don't get cocky Spirit.

It had been two years since Henry fond his real dad and in that two years he found out a lot about himself that he didn't know about him.

For one thing was that he was a lot stronger then he thought he was, mainly because he was holding the sword with his right and not his left hand. He was lift handed who knew. (Except for you fans) And as it turned out he was an excellent swordsman like his father.

One day a year ago Henry and Merida were riding their horses. Toothless was sick that day. It was an hour into the ride when the horses started to act up. After they settle the horses down is when they heard a soft "Hay" and they turned around and saw a wisp.

"Well-o-the wisp" whispered Merida and she started to fallow the wisp, Henry fallowed unwillingly. An hour later the wisps lead them to a small cave. And in that cave was an albino Night Fury. The dragon's hide were white as snow and its eyes blue as the wisps themselves. The dragon itself was smaller than Toothless and looked more female to.

Also she seemed to be in pain her right shoulder was bleeding, because there was an arrow in that shoulder, right below the wing joint.

Henry and Merida argued for several minutes and finally, after putting in a temporary sling made from Henry's Celt, (Don't worry he still wears pants.) and putting a rope around her neck and walked her home to tack care of her shoulder and even after her shoulder was healed she stayed there and became Toothless mate, and so they decided that her name would be Wisp, for her eyes that were as blue as the wisps themself.

Of cores with the good, comes the bad manly, lessons. Not only was there history but writing, polities and all sorts of things and they were all tout by Elinor. The only class that was not with his sister was Interment playing he had sword practice. Both sister and brother thought it was "All for not"

But for both saplings, the best days were when they both had the day off together especially for Merida. Those were the days were she and only she could change her fate.

_Back at Berk_

For two years Stoick was still in a frenzy. He had no clue were hiccup could be. He sent Terrers all over the islands and there was still no sign of that boy any were. During the Two years of Hiccup's absence the Outcasts attack no less than seven times all failing of cores.

Right now Stoick was sitting at the health of the fire , at the moment thinking of what he did wrong getting up from his chair he walked up to his room where he slept with Val.

In the room there were two beds his and the other one was Val's. She would never sleep with the man that kidnapped her and her baby from their home land. She would always keep a chest at the end of her bed and would keep it under lock and key in fact she was burned with the key when she died.

Looking over to the chest he saw the simple lock on the chest. Thinking it over there may be there were some clues in the chest as to where Hiccup was. Grapping his smallest hammer he swung down with all his mite and brock lock with one swing.

In the chest were hand sawn tapestries, Val's journal, and a black stuffed dragon. Looking closer at the dragon it was the shape of a Night Fury and had toxic green buttons for eyes. And looking at the tapestries there were two of them, one was Val and Hiccup with the man that Stoick know as lord Fergus, the other was Hiccup as a baby sitting in the paws of a Night Fury, The last thing that he went through was the journal. Opening it up he began to read the first page.

PG1

_the Worst day of my life was when I and Henry pulled up to the docks of Berk, the air was thinner and colder the clouds covered the sun letting in no warmth of the sun reach the land. My face still stung with the scare that Stoick gave me yes this is the worst day ever._

Reading more pages like how she meet Gobber, missing her home land, and how the dragons acted off he reached the last page of the book.

PG20

_I can fill myself getting more and weaker as the days go by and I fear this will be my last entre in this book. My only regrets were not letting the Night Fury come with me that night of the raid, and not seeing Henry grow into that hansom man that I now he would be, the last was not getting off of this island with Henry._

_And Stoick if you are reading this when am dead thin I can say this "you are nothing more than a bastards son" or if you are reading this and Henry is nowhere to find thin he finely found my note in his note book and is with his true father. If the second thing happened thin that mines that the dill is off._

A look of anger was on Stoick's face when he closed the book with a very loud snap and throwing it across the room. Storming out of his house and to the square and yelling "Ready the ships we live for DunBroch in a week."

If it was war that Valery wanted thin it was war she gets.

AN:

I now it's been more than 2 weeks but you would be lazy to if you had two weeks of summer camp for BSA I've been off and on it for the past week so I have been working on it so there *goes to the darkest corner in the room* On other notes we get to the movie Brave.

Pinkie Pie: this calls for a party!

Me: Pinkie, what are you doing here?

Pinkie: wrong story sorry. *goes in pink smoke*

Everyone: OK.


End file.
